Within the meaning of the present invention, an electromechanical relay is a device for switching electrical contacts. The invention concerns more particularly the electromechanical relays designed to function in the field of microwave-frequency signals, which have a frequency above 1 GHz.
A relay consists of a housing that contains a switching member comprising at least one electromagnetic actuator which, when it is supplied by an electrical control signal, selectively establishes an electrical contact between several electrical inputs by means of a movable part.
The switching members of electromechanical relays thus comprise movable parts able to move in a translation or rotation movement. In certain conditions of use, for example in the space, telecommunications, instrumentation, aeronautical or solar fields, the relays are subjected to vibrations and/or shocks liable to establish or cut the electrical contacts by error. For example, the relays installed in a satellite are subject to high vibrations when the spacecraft takes off or when the satellite is put in orbit and, during the spreading of the solar panels of the satellite, the relays are subjected to shocks that may reach an intensity equivalent to an acceleration of 6000 g.
Mounting such a switching member in a housing comprising means of fixing to a support is known. To attenuate the shocks and/or vibrations, JP-A-2006-155972 proposes interposing silent blocks, for example silicone washers, between fixing screws and the support. The silent blocks are relatively heavy, which is not advantageous, in particular in the aerospace field where it is sought to lighten the equipment sent into space to the maximum extent. Moreover, the synthetic materials used for manufacturing silent blocks do not in a satisfactory manner transmit the heat generated by the relay to the support to which it is fixed. This is particularly disadvantageous in particular for space equipment since, when the relays are situated in a vacuum, the heat can dissipate solely by conduction, through the points of contact between the housing and the support.
As an alternative, in order to damp the shocks and/or vibrations, equipping a switching member with movable masses is known. The movable masses are disposed so as to form a counterweight with the movable parts that provide the switching of the electrical contacts. The balancing of the movable masses, in order to compensate for the dynamic effects of movement of the movable switching parts, is difficult and tricky to establish. In addition, the counterweights are articulated with the moving pieces of the switching member and these articulations have a functional clearance allowing movement thereof. During shocks of high density, the movable pieces may move and cause uncovenanted and unwanted switching of the product.
It is these drawbacks that the invention is particularly intended to remedy by proposing a housing for fixing electromechanical relays that is lightweight and of simple design and dissipates the heat generated by the relay to a fixing support of the housing.